Обсуждение участника:Lat-ras
__TOC__ Феанор Н-ное время назад вы загрузили на вики арт якобы Феанора и добавили его в инфобокс соответствующей статьи. Проблема в том, что гугл на эту картинку выдаёт, в частности, следующее: http://kirasanta.deviantart.com/art/Eternal-35423516, где указано: Cover art for the Hungarian edition of Michael Moorcock's Eternal Champion. Всё это наводит на мысль, что никакой это не Феанор. Прошу объяснений. --Лев - черепаха (обсуждение) 17:13, февраля 5, 2016 (UTC) Лев - черепаха, этот арт был найден мной на многих ресурсах, под названием именно "Feanor", вот к примеру: https://ru.pinterest.com/source/nerdxnel.tumblr.com , https://www.tumblr.com/search/Curufinwe , https://ru.pinterest.com/ponirosa/durins-folkelves-everything-tolkien/ (не считая, разумеется, распространения этого же арта в Вконтакте, под соответствуещем названием). Из-за чего он и был мной добавлен в инфобокс соответствующей статьи. Пока не будет достоверно известно, кто там — убираю. --Лев - черепаха (обсуждение) 08:31, февраля 6, 2016 (UTC) Лев - черепаха, ок, но тогда уж пусть так... Я новый! Здраствуйте! Благодарность Благодарю за обращение внимания на моё сообщение и, разумеется, за правку. -Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 17:27, июля 5, 2016 (UTC) Не за что ;) Lat-ras (обсуждение) 17:40, июля 5, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Уважаемый Lat-ras! Смею попросить помочь мне в редактировании статей категории народы. Как вы уже наверное заметили, я добавляю инфобоксы (с ними и статья лучше выглядит и удобней читать), но статей слишком много на меня одного много. Вы хорошо разбираетесь в народах эльфов и Первой Эпохе. Не могли бы вы взять на себя статьи о них (или ещё что нибудь), если конечно вас это не затруднит. Просто я вынужден скоро на время отбыть, но чую, что не успею закончить начатое. Заранее спасибо. P.S.Оставьте ответ у меня на странице. - Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 14:04, августа 2, 2016 (UTC) Великое Воинство Нолдор Добрый день. Вы удалили весь текст в статье. Ваши мотивы понятны, но лучше так не делать. В этом случае нужно поставить в статье категорию К удалению и ожидать реакции администраторов. А также, ввиду вашего большого положительного вклада и хорошей активности, предлагаю вам статус модератора контента (подробности здесь). --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 09:49, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Текст удалил, чтобы он не ввёл кого-либо в заблуждение, так-как на поставленную категорию продолжительное время не обращали внимания. Согласен, в этом поступил не разумно и лучше так не делать. На счёт статуса модератора, понимаю какая это ответственность и обязуюсь не злоупотреблять полученным положением, а также придерживаться всех правил и норм "Википалантира". С радостью постараюсь, по мере сил, улучшить данную Вики. С уважением. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 11:55, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Статус присвоен. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 12:39, августа 3, 2016 (UTC) Template for redundant articles Hi Lat-ras, I don't speak Russian, sorry, I hope you understand me anyway. I'm have used my during the last days for creating interlanguage links. Several times I have stumbled upon pages with redundant content, that should be merged in my opinion. Examples: Дети Илуватара and Дети Эру; Ойолайре and Ойолайрэ ... Do you have a message box template for that case? Something like wikipedia:ru:Шаблон:Объединить? Regards --Weas-El (talk) 16:20, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! This problem, a consequence of the different options on the Russian translation, which leads to a certain ambiguity in the names. This, unfortunately, is not the first time, thank you pointed it out. In the near future all correct. I hope you understand my bad English. Regards - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 16:45, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) I understand you fine, thanks for taking care so quickly. When I find more pages, I'll let you know. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 17:16, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :You may want to check those pages too: Рохиррик and Роханский язык. I think they're about the same topic. --Weas-El (talk) 19:09, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, yes, thank you :) - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 19:39, августа 12, 2016 (UTC) :And another one: Эделлонд and Эдэллонд :-) --Weas-El (talk) Corrected :) - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 13:24, августа 13, 2016 (UTC) :Another day, another link: Лун (река) and Река Лун --Weas-El (talk) 16:25, августа 15, 2016 (UTC) + - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 17:00, августа 15, 2016 (UTC) :And one more: Фородвэйт and Фородвайт --Weas-El (talk) 20:47, августа 17, 2016 (UTC) :+ - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 20:58, августа 17, 2016 (UTC) Статьи про года * Добрый вечер. Очень хорошо, что вы создаёте статьи про года. Однако хотелось бы высказать пару замечаний. Во-первых, в названии статьи после "Э." пробел. Во-вторых, желательно, чтобы все статьи про даты имели одинаковую структуру. То есть первая строчка "такой-то год такой-то эпохи", далее раздел "События", в котором перечислены события. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 19:22, сентября 2, 2016 (UTC) * Здравствуйте. На днях подумав решил, что если данные стати по годам есть на английской вики, то полезно будет и у нас их создать (хотя бы отставать в этом не будем). Спасибо за замечания, так действительно будет лучше, сейчас поправлю. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 19:32, сентября 2, 2016 (UTC) Нарушение авторских прав * В следующий раз повнимательнее с этим. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 08:00, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) * Само собой. В ближайшее время подчищу Вики. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 15:21, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) Предложение Добрый вечер. Предлагаю вам статус администратора. Вы - активный участник, и нам нужны такие активные участники в администрации. В этом случае возрастают и обязанности, и, надеюсь, что проблем с авторским правом больше не будет. Также приглашаю вас присоединиться к чат-конференции администрации Википалантира в Скайпе, чтобы обсуждать насущные вопросы. Для этого нужен ваш логин. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 18:04, октября 2, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Можно по подробнее на счёт обязанностей администратора помимо описанных в Википалантир:Администраторы? Скайп maksm54300@gmail.com - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 21:20, октября 2, 2016 (UTC) В основном, это просмотр свежих правок, откат вандальных правок и блокировка вандалов. Это основное отличие модератора контента от администратора. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 10:55, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Тогда я за. Это не станет затруднять основную работу над энциклопедией и можно будет совместно решить, как эффективнее её улучшить. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 11:33, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Статус администратора присвоен. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:47, октября 3, 2016 (UTC) Бюрократ * Поздравляю! Статус бюрократа присвоен. Теперь у вас больше функций на этой странице. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 11:01, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Шаблон Оружие Средиземья Привет. Я тут запилил навигационных шаблон для оружия, помоги с с переводом немног. Роман | Обсуждение 13:53, февраля 10, 2017 (UTC) Привет. По поводу перевода Barrow-blades помощь? Barrow это могильный холм, а blades клинки. Перевод должен быть "Могильные клинки". - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 14:24, февраля 10, 2017 (UTC) Спасибо! Одно пожелание, можешь отвечать на моей странице обсуждения? А то я так могу пропустить сообщение) Роман | Обсуждение 00:31, февраля 11, 2017 (UTC) Нирнаэт Привет. Почему откатил мою правку в статье Нирнаэт Арноэдиад? Это пятая битва, но никак не четвётая. В Квэнте Сильмариллион это пятая битва, на англ вики тоже пятая, в статье про Войну самоцветов тоже пятая в списке. Роман | Обсуждение 15:17, февраля 26, 2017 (UTC) Почему на этой вики Первая битва за Белерианд не относится к Войне Самоцветов? Все остальные источники: англ. вики и Википедия называют эту битву первой крупной битвой именно Войны Самоцветов. Кто и почему принял такое решение не относить Первую битву за Белерианд к войне Самоцветов? Роман | Обсуждение 02:19, февраля 27, 2017 (UTC) Пообщаться Здравствуйте,не хотите пообщатся о вики Здравствуйте. О чём конкретно? PS: Пожалуйста, подписываетесь четырьмя тильдам. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 21:11, марта 24, 2017 (UTC) Скайп Здравствуйте! Довольно давно мне предлагали'' присоединиться к чату Википалантира в Скайпе. Так как администратор, который предлагал мне это сейчас в отпуске, я решил обратиться к вам. Вот мой логин - spektor.rostislav. Извините, что не отвечал так долго. Заранее спасибо. - Король-Чародей Ангмарский (обсуждение) 11:19, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) Здравствуйте! Приглашение вам отправлено. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 13:03, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) Здравствуйте Несколько лет назад между вашей вики и Эрагон Вики была заключена вики-дружба. После этого наш проект стал неактивным, и, в конце концов, был заброшен. Сейчас я получил там права администратора и занимаюсь дополнением и переработкой вики. Я считаю, что новый контракт вики-дружбы будет способствовать этому. Заинтересованные участники вашего проекта будут заходить на мой, а те, кто попал на мой, увидев в вики-друзьях вашу вики, будут переходить на вашу. Вы не против восстановления этой дружбы?--☢Наёмник☢ [[Стена обсуждения:Оррин|На связи'']] 03:06, июня 21, 2017 (UTC) *Здравствуйте! Не вижу ничего плохого во взаимной рекламе. Я не против. За других администраторов говорить не буду, но один из них основатель вашей Вики. Баннер Эрагон Вики (со ссылкой) помещён на Заглавную страницу. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 22:22, июня 21, 2017 (UTC) *Хорошо. Сегодня, в течении дня я тоже поставлю ваш баннер.☢Наёмник☢ ''На связи'' 02:33, июня 22, 2017 (UTC) *Всё готово, ваш логотип висит на нашей заглавной.☢Наёмник☢ ''На связи'' 03:15, июня 22, 2017 (UTC) По поводу статьи "Морвайт", LotR Minecraft Mod Для какой цели на вики пишут подробную информацию про мод для Minecraft? По моду уже существует вики. Считаю такие статьи ненужными. Your Gracious [[Участник:Aesti|'Aesti']] ( message wall | ) 03:58, февраля 22, 2018 (UTC) Статьи про неканонические предметы/народы и т.д. на Википалантире возможны, но в умеренном количестве, тем более, если уже существует вики по данной теме. Присутствие статей по lotr mincraft может и не обязательно, но и не запрещено, если их не будет чересчур много. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 08:37, февраля 22, 2018 (UTC) * В умеренном количестве? Мы оставляем так кучу пустых мест, делая лишь несколько специфических статей по одну из фанатских проектов, которому и сотни статей-то не хватит, вызывая недоумение у читателей: «Ну как так, а где же по остальным?» Если и делать, то писать только самое основное в обобщённых списках (в данном случае «Фракции»), при этом вынеся отдельно в подпространство с названием проекта (например, «The LotR Minecraft Mod/Фракции»; ну и первостепенно статью сделать по моду, конечно). Your Gracious [[Участник:Aesti|'Aesti']] ( message wall | ) 10:48, февраля 22, 2018 (UTC) *На счёт статей с обобщённой информацией по теме согласен, они были бы гораздо полезнее для читателя, нежели пара отрывочных статей. Последние все же имеют место быть, поскольку существует основная вики по теме и туда следует сделать перенаправленные (как на расширенный источник информации, если читатель захочет узнать больше). Если на Википалантире будет создана статья по моду (с учётом фракций и тд.), то меньшие стати можно будет удалить. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 07:02, февраля 23, 2018 (UTC) Кардолан * Прошу заглянуть. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 14:45, июня 14, 2018 (UTC) * На некоторое время пришлось уехать, не мог сразу проверить первоисточники и ответить. Тарбад был городом-портом Арнора и его опорным пунктом на великом южном тракте (информация в Неоконченных сказаниях). Информацию на счёт Тарбада как столицы в первоисточниках не нашёл, также её нет на Tolkien Gateway и иных сайтах (в том числе англоязычном Фэндоме). О том, что Могильники были столицей Кардолана действительно говорится на Tolkien Gateway. Версия с Тарбадом как столицей видимо возникла по ошибке. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 22:08, июня 15, 2018 (UTC) Бильбо Бэггинс Здраствуйте, прошу проверить мою редакцию персонажа Бильбо Бэггинс Статью думаю следует расширить в плане биографии персонажа, но перечисление событий в сжатых предложениях точно ни к чему. Подходящим примером в меру развёрнутого изложения являются Избранные Статьи. Пока что ваши правки будут откачены, чтобы статья не находилась в недоработанном состоянии. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 02:29, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) Фродо Бэггинс Здравствуйте, прошу проверить мою редакцию персонажа Фродо Бэггинс. Lamion (обсуждение) 12:49, октября 7, 2018 (UTC) Здравствуйте. В целом нормально, но было бы неплохо добавить чуть больше информации о ключевых событиях (в частности событиях похода), не уходя в несущественные подробности, так как произведение не малое, а роль Фродо весьма обширна. Информация про выбор Галадриэли, с такими глубокими подробностями, в статье именно про Фродо думаю лишняя. Кстати, пожалуйста, не загружайте на Википалантир одинаковые изображения (будут удаляться). - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 20:12, октября 7, 2018 (UTC) Спасибо, хорошо.Lamion (обсуждение) 15:46, октября 8, 2018 (UTC) Элронд и Элрос Может,следует переименовать статьи "Элронд" и "Элрос" в "Эльронд" и "Эльрос"?После "Е","Э" и "И" "Л" смягчается.Диармайд А'рведуйвнен (обсуждение) 17:54, ноября 17, 2018 (UTC) * Следует только в том случае, если неправильное написание имён будет исправлено на всём Википалантире, чтобы повсеместная ошибка не вызывала противоречий с основной статьёй. На такой объём работы у меня нет пока что времени. Если не останется куда более нуждающихся в доработке статей, в будущем займусь исправлением на предмет имён и названий. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 18:25, ноября 17, 2018 (UTC) Тогда, если будет время, исправьте,пожалуйста,"Тенгеля" - роханский не подчиняется эльф.правилам и "Феанорингов" - "инг" применимо, я так понимаю, только к "германским" языкам. Еще Трандуила и Гилдора. Профильные вандалы Возможно ли профили защитить от правок? А то какой-то "умный человек" правит мой профиль, оставляя что-то невразумительное. Я так понимаю, у все, в том числе и у вас, были проблемы с вандалами. Можно ли защитить профили участников, или это настройки фэндома, которые нельзя изменить? * Любителей поспамить дурь разного разлива хватало всегда, это уже издержки популярности Властелина Колец в современной культуре. Обычно хватает перманентного бана ip адреса, если человек совсем не адекватный. Если попадается особенно упорствующий, меняющий адреса и аккаунты, то ставится бессрочная защита страницы от новых и незарегистрированных участников. Второго всегда хватало с избытком. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 04:43, декабря 5, 2018 (UTC) А может его разблокировать, и просто предупредить? Не знал же он наверное, что нельзя вандалить.Диармайд А'рведуйвнен (обсуждение) 17:39, декабря 6, 2018 (UTC) Да, извиняюсь, не по теме. Стоит наверно выбрать канонический вариант перевода имен. Например, как назвать Майора Мичел-Дэлвинга? Мэр, Городской Голова или Бургмистр? Или Месяц-за-Литом или Послелит? * Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, нужно просто вести себя адекватно и не нарываться на очевидные неприятности. Ip адрес легко сменить (гугл в помощь), так что тут бан скорее мера ограждения, нежели пресечения дальнейшей деятельности. Если участник зарегистрированный и начинает нарушать правила (в малой мере), делая это регулярно после предупреждений на странице обсуждения, то бан выдаётся временный. Если зарегистрированный участник слетает с катушек и принимается намеренно вредить, то перманент без разговоров. В прочем, если участник незарегистрированный и начинает вредить, он получит тоже самое. Просто так никогда и никто не блокируется, тем более за какие-то ошибки/оплошности. Что до перевода, Mayor of Michel Delving переводится как Мэр Мичел Делвинга (не майор - maior), в календаре Шира некоторые названия дословно не переводят или переводят частично: Финтерфилд / Передлит. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 20:27, декабря 6, 2018 (UTC) * Просто мы с этим участником поругались на форуме. Это очень интересующийся участник, и его выходку скорее всего следует рассматривать как не очень остроумный памфлет. Сомневаюсь, что он намеренно и о с о з н а н н о(он не задумывался, что кто-то может принять это за мое) вандалил.Диармайд А'рведуйвнен (обсуждение) 17:54, декабря 7, 2018 (UTC) * Оказывается, на википалантире нет статьи про Бергиля. Можно мне создать? * Бергиль - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 19:16, декабря 20, 2018 (UTC) Elen sila lumenn omentielvo! я старый участник я старый участник, ранее известный, как Угх-Зан. Ок) - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 23:00, июня 9, 2019 (UTC) Разъяснение действия Есть ли какое-то правило, по которому произошёл откат изменений в статье «Чёрные Нуменорцы»? Это был перевод англоязычного текста. По канону в Ангмаре не было чёрных нуменорцев. Если это перевод англоязычной версии фэндома, то её лучше не переводить (ибо много ошибочной информации). - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 18:46, июня 12, 2019 (UTC) Я понял Вас. Информация будет проверена с источников. Блокировка Ты мне зачем учетную запись заблокировал Вопрос с количеством войск был решён на соответствующей станице обсуждения, но Вы продолжали вносить ложную информацию в статью, поэтому ваша учётная запись временно заблокирована. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 10:41, июня 18, 2019 (UTC) незнал в следующий раз буду проверять на сколько хоть заблокирован Отлично. Раз всё понимаете, сокращу блок до 21 июня (13:42 мск). Постарайтесь в следующий раз проверять первоисточник информации. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 14:06, июня 18, 2019 (UTC) Разъяснение действия 2 Если откат правок на странице «Осада Барад-Дура» произошёл по причине удаления большого количества текста в разделе «История» и «Итоги», то эта информация была неполной и не слишком по стилю военных действий, местами спекулятивной. Если откат правок на странице «Осада Барад-Дура» произошёл по причине неканоничного контента, Вы можете ответить здесь, какие микротемы именно. Советую пересмотреть источники, откуда исходит написанный мною текст, чтобы не возникало резонанса.